


Something Meaningful

by shopfront



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Community: greys_exchange, F/M, Rare Pairing, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison was lost, and then she was found, but she wasn't sure what she'd found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Meaningful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderseaslug](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lavenderseaslug).



Addison Montgomery, no longer Montgomery Shepherd, felt lost. She hadn't gotten the job she needed, she'd lost the husband she'd needed, and The Ex she thought she might just need had upped and walked away.

Addison Montgomery was alone and despondent and lacking in the ability to believe, until one day in the O.R. A day just like every other day, except for the impending nuptials, and the man operating by her side who sounded deep. Sounded meaningful. Sounded trustworthy, and worthwhile, and like something to believe in.

"Dump Yang. Dump Yang, and marry me!" And oh, how she'd almost meant it.

It was something deep, something meaningful, and something trustworthy and worthwhile, that let her sit up, take charge, and tell Alex exactly how it was. It was that something deep, something meaningful, and the despair in thinking that it was slipping through Yang's fingers that had her tears slipping slowly into her drink that evening.

It was something deep, something meaningful, and something apparently under appreciated, that had her packing her bags and fuelling her car the next morning for a trip to Los Angeles. City of Angels. City without aphrodisiac elevators and rare, good men, who slip through people's fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lavenderseaslug as a thank you for pinch-hitting for Grey's Exchange.


End file.
